Forgiveness Comes From the Heart
by Ayako Kadori
Summary: Rated for safety. It's nearly Valentine's Day, and Sora is thinking about a certain gogglehead. . . Taiora OneShot Happy V-Day!


Note- I don't own Digimon or any of its characters, hence why this site is call FANFICTION. *cough* Ahem, anyway, this takes place a few months after Matt's concert in Season 2. I changed a few things around, for example, that Digimon never attacked during the concert or anything. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~Forgiveness Comes From the Heart~  
  
*Riiiing* "Hello? This is Sora, how may I help you?" Sora smiled as she wrote down the order. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and her mother's flower shop had been flooded with orders for bouquets of roses and boxes of chocolates to go with them.  
  
"Thank you, yes, they'll be delivered at 4:00 tomorrow exactly. Goodbye!" Sora sighed as she hung up the telephone, gently resting her head in the palm of her hand. Tears threatened to trickle from her eyes as she reflected on the past year.  
  
"God, I'm SUCH an idiot!" She cried, burying her head in her hands. All Sora wanted to do was go back in time and fix everything. She bit her lip as she remembered the look in Tai's eyes when she broke his heart, choosing his best friend over him.  
  
Sora chuckled at her stupidity. She had yearned, DREAMED, of Tai asking her out. The Digidestined of Courage had stolen her heart. Sora had waited patiently at first, hoping he'd finally admit his feelings to her.  
  
It was no secret that Tai had a crush on her; everybody, and I do mean EVERYBODY, knew it. The way he'd look at her, how he'd speak to her, you could just tell. Sora smiled fondly, remembering how she'd laugh, lightly smacking him on the shoulder, and how he'd grin, and a light blush would flood his cheeks; he was so cute!  
  
Then, as the days grew on, Sora had grown restless. Why wouldn't Tai just admit it already? She'd think in frustration. Finally, Sora had decided that it was time to move on. It hurt, but she knew that it HAD to be the right thing to do. So, she pursued another boy: Matt.  
  
Matt wasn't the antisocial boy he used to be. Now he was quite popular, as was Tai. Matt even had his own band. Every girl had her eyes on him, yet Sora was confident that she could win him over, sadly, at the expense of Tai's feelings.  
  
Sora shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. She lightly fingered a red rose; oh how she wished that she hadn't rejected Tai. Sora held back tears as memories of what happened after she let Tai down rushed back to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Y-you're not mad at me Tai?" Sora had asked quizzically. Tai just smiled weakly, hurt and betrayal reflecting in his soft brown eyes.  
  
'No, of course not! Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me!" Tai responded softly, giving her a gentle push.  
  
"Thanks, Tai." She smiled.  
  
"Hey, the least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon grumbled. Sora lightly chuckled at the little Digimon.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you." Sora replied, looking Tai in the eyes one more time before entering the tent.  
  
Sora clutched her cookies tightly in her arms, mentally slapping herself for hurting her best friend so much. However, she pressed forward, pushing the image of Tai, looking so crushed, out of her mind.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's up?" A soft voice asked her. Sora looked up, and immediately a pink blush spread across her cheeks. Matt was standing in front of her, guitar in hand. Sora gulped, lightly tracing her fingers over her precious package. She grinned, and shoved them in his hands.  
  
"Hey Matt, t-these are for you." Sora stuttered, her face turning beet red. Matt looked at her curiously, then eyed the cookies.  
  
"You made me cookies?" Sora nodded numbly. An image of Matt suddenly taking her in his arms and kissing her suddenly flashed across her mind. However, this was not to be.  
  
"Um, thanks Sora. I'm sure I'll love them. Gabumon too." Sora took a step forward, locking eyes with him.  
  
"Hey Matt, I was wondering if you were free after your concert. I mean, I'm just curious. Maybe we could go out for pizza and ice cream?" she said quickly. Matt blushed, but just for an instant. He smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora. I can't." Sora looked up in alarm.  
  
"Why not? Are you seeing somebody?" Matt blushed again, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Mimi's here. She came through the Digital World. Saves alotta time, ya know? *cough* Erm, and I was going to ask her if she wanted to do something, you know, afterwards." Matt looked down at his shoes, suddenly becoming quite interested in them. Sora felt her body go cold. She managed to grin at Matt, and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Oh, that's alright Matt. Mimi's a cool girl. Good luck with her, and enjoy the cookies!" Sora quickly raced out, overcome with guilt and embarrassment, tears streaming down her face.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'Oh Tai, I'm so sorry.' Sora thought. Since the 'incident' at Matt's concert, Tai and her had hardly spoken at all. Since Sora spent all her free time working in her mom's shop, she couldn't see him anymore. She could have spent time with him playing soccer, but she had quit, instead taking up the sport of tennis.  
  
Sora was startled as a sweet voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Sora, honey, it's time to close up. Sora, is something wrong?" Her mother asked, concern in her eyes. Sora burst into tears, telling her mother everything.  
  
"Oh Mom, I hurt him! Tai, my best friend! And at Christmas no less! I'm such a horrible person! I'm so stuck up! I could've asked him, and saved him the trouble of having to get the nerve to ask me. It would have spared us all a lot of trouble and grief!" she sobbed into her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Sora, look at me." Sora sniffed and gazed up. He mother smiled gently at her.  
  
"Sweetheart, Tai doesn't just have a crush on you, he LOVES you. He'll forgive you at the drop of a hat, if you just ask him. Go to him, tomorrow. Okay?" Sora stared at her incredulously. Ask Tai to forgive her? Tomorrow? On Valentine's Day? Sora just nodded, fearing she'd cry if she tried to speak.  
  
********************1 Day Later: Valentine's Day, 2004***********************  
  
Tai sat on a bench in the park, watching the sun rise, tinting the sky a light rose pink. 'Perfect for a day like this.' Tai thought. He had gotten up and left quietly at five in the morning, needing time to be alone for awhile. Tai's chocolate brown eyes scanned the empty area, imagining all the couples that would soon fill it up, hand in hand.  
  
Tai briefly wondered what Sora would be doing that day. 'Hm, probably help her mother deliver flowers. She probably got a new boyfriend, too.' Tai thought solemnly. He had tried and tried again to forget the fiery redhead, but to no avail. She had captured his heart, and had yet to return it.  
  
"She deserves a good guy." Tai whispered. He closed his eyes, envisioning him and his best friend playing soccer, like they used to. Tai started to drift off, when he heard soft footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Tai?" Tai's eyes snapped open at the light voice. He gasped. Sora! She stood in front of him, wearing a pair of jeans and a light pink top. She smiled at him and gulped.  
  
"May I sit down?" Tai nodded, not trusting his voice as he scooted over. Sora peered at him, and handed him a small box.  
  
"Tai, I-I'm sorry. I was such an idiot. I don't know why I did what I did. I've always- well, I love you. I really do. Please forgive me." Tai stared at her, he was stunned. Did she just say that she LOVED him? Without replying, Tai gently tore the red wrapping off, then took the lid off. His eyes widened as he pulled out a silver necklace.  
  
It was a locket, in the shape of a soccer ball. He opened it; inside, on the left, was an inscription:  
  
~Taichi and Sora, best friends forever~  
  
On the other side was a picture of them after they got back from the Digital World, their arms slung over each other's shoulders, huge grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"I have one too." Tai looked up, to see Sora lightly touching an identical necklace on her neck.  
  
"I had these made awhile ago. I was just too much of a coward to give yours to you." Sora said sheepishly, looking at her hands.  
  
Tai studied her a moment, then tapped her on the shoulder. Sora looked up.  
  
"Hm-?" She was cut off as Tai tilted her head up and locked lips with her. Sora felt a rush as his lips brushed softly against hers. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, each gasping for breath. Tai grinned and took her hand.  
  
"You're forgiven. However, you owe me a game of soccer. Then we're going out on a date to your favorite restaurant." Sora blushed and stood up, but not before looking Tai in the eyes.  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Note- Awwww, how sickening sweet! Hope you liked it, and happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
